


Road to Ruin

by pleasereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Unsafe Sex, rey is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo
Summary: Rey is looking forward to a fun weekend at her friend’s cabin...Until she gets lost in the woods and stumbles across an Alpha in the middle of his rut.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 550





	Road to Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something to help my writer's block
> 
> HUGE shoutout to my beta [cheshire_smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Smile/pseuds/Cheshire_Smile) !!

“You remembered the firewood, right, Rey?”

“Uh, yeah. Of course I remembered the firewood.”

Rey most certainly did _not_ remember the firewood. In her rush to get out the door this morning, she nearly forgot to pack her suppressants, much less stop by the gas station to pick up wood. She checks the clock on her car dashboard— shit. She’s already half an hour late.

“Rey,” Finn’s voice is wary over the phone, “You had one job. How else are we supposed to roast marshmallows?”

“Finn, I have it with me right here,” she lies. “I’ll be there in 30-ish minutes, okay? Think you guys can make it that long?”

“I don’t know, Rose looks like she might take a bite out of Hux if you don’t get here soon…”

Rey rolls her eyes. “You’re so dramatic.”

“One of my better qualities,” Finn teases.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you guys soon— don’t start eating without me!”

As soon as she hangs up with Finn, Rey pulls off to the side of the road to look up stores nearby that might sell wood. _How_ Poe’s family cabin doesn’t already have a stockpile of wood, she has no clue.

According to Google, the nearest store is an hour away. She huffs in frustration— there’s no way she can keep her friends waiting that long.

Maybe they can just… gather sticks. It’s basically the same thing, right? 

Pulling back onto the road, Rey continues to drive in the direction of Poe’s cabin, her destination for Labor Day weekend. She tries to pull the directions up on her phone, but it won’t load anymore because she lost service.

She’s fairly confident she’ll be able to find the cabin without the map— Poe gave her easy enough instructions: take Highway 67, turn left at the abandoned gas station, and then continue straight. 

“You’ll practically run into us,” he had said. 

Unbothered, Rey turns up her music and coasts down the empty highway.

***

After another hour of driving, Rey fears she may be lost. 

She nervously checks her phone every couple of miles, but she can’t find service no matter where she stops. Had she missed the turnoff for the cabin? 

Right when Rey is about to make a u-turn, she spots a hand-painted wooden sign on the side of the road: _Firewood for sale_. Rey almost squeals in delight— she can ask for directions and pick up firewood at the same time! She can’t believe her luck. 

Rey turns onto the unpaved drive, where she sees a sign with an arrow pointing her deeper into the woods. The trees overhead cast dark shadows over her car, so Rey turns on her headlights, though it’s only late-afternoon.

Finally, after driving for 10 minutes through the uninhabited forest, a cabin comes into view. It looks small nestled underneath the towering pines, but it’s charming. The slanted roof is covered in moss, and there are two rocking chairs on the front porch. Rey wonders idly who would choose to live here, in the middle of nowhere; maybe an elderly couple, or perhaps a young author looking for solitude. 

To the left of the house is a small shelter where Rey can see stacks of firewood protected from the elements. Hopefully it’s not too expensive; she only has $20 in her wallet, and even less in her bank account. 

When Rey hops out of her car, her nose is immediately assaulted with the most delicious scent she’s ever encountered. 

Like cinnamon and orange blossoms and something else she can’t quite place. The smell is so mouth-watering, Rey can feel her core clench as slick starts to dampen her panties. Without thinking, she drifts closer to the cabin. 

Rey knocks on the door, waiting with bated breath for it to open. She feels weirdly anxious and a little clammy. 

A part of Rey _hopes_ no one answers. Her eyes flit from side to side nervously, sensing some danger of which she isn’t yet aware. She scratches at the mating gland on her collarbone, and then her wrists. When did she get so itchy?

Finally, to Rey’s relief and utter horror, the door swings open. 

The fresh, undiluted scent is nearly enough to knock her off her feet. 

Rey stares, wide-eyed, at the man who opened the door. He’s big— well over 6 feet— and _wide_. His shoulder-length black hair is wild and his facial hair is unruly. He’s wearing only a loose pair of black joggers, bare chest covered in sweat despite the autumnal chill in the air.

He stares back at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and… anger? Then the strange man breathes in at the exact same moment as Rey, and suddenly everything clicks into place. The smell, the sick feeling in her stomach, his confusion and anger…

He’s in rut. 

Rey has unwittingly stumbled across an Alpha in rut.

She’s only met one or two Alphas before, but she knows enough about them to understand the danger she’s in. Alpha men are arrogant at best and violent at worst— _especially_ an unmated one. _But,_ Rey thinks, _I’m not in heat— maybe he doesn’t want me._

The look in his eyes says otherwise. His lips curl up into a cruel smile. 

“ _Omega,_ ” he exhales slowly like a hunter about to pull the trigger.

They lock eyes for half a second before Rey bolts. She’s heard outdated horror stories about feral Alphas kidnapping Omegas, but that’s supposed to be a thing of the _past_ — something that happened in the 1960s, not the 2000s. Not something that would ever happen to _her._

Running on pure instinct and adrenaline, she dashes for the woods with no plan other than escape. His heavy footsteps immediately chase after her, a deep growl emanating from his throat.

He’s fast but Rey is faster, shooting through the trees like an arrow. She gains enough of a lead to give her hope that she might escape.

To the right, Rey can hear the faint sound of a car driving down the highway; if she runs fast enough, she might be able to intercept it. 

Her heart races— maybe it’s Finn and Poe out looking for her! They’ll save her and take her to Poe’s cabin where they’ll roast marshmallows and pretend this whole thing was a bad dream.

Her legs kick into overdrive, lungs burning with the effort. She’s so close she can taste it.

“ _Stop,_ ” the man yells, his deep voice reverberating off the trees. 

It’s like her legs just _stop working_. Rey comes to an abrupt halt, the momentum causing her body to fly forward. She throws her arms out to catch herself, scraping her palms to hell in the process.

The man is on her in a second, his heavy weight pressing into her back.

“Get _off_ of me!” Rey yells, struggling underneath his massive form. Her legs still don’t work, but she thrashes her arms and wiggles her torso. He buries his face in the back of her neck and inhales deeply. 

“ _Omega_ ,” He purrs contentedly, oblivious to her thrashing. Rey can feel the sound vibrating from his chest like a revving engine— it soothes her. 

She stops struggling and instead cries out at the unfairness of it all— she’s done everything an Omega is supposed to do. She always takes her suppressants on time; she stays home immediately before, during, and after her heat; she never walks home alone at night.

So why is this still happening to her?

“P-Please,” Rey half-sobs. She feels more slick gathering on her underwear, which should be impossible— she’s not supposed to have her heat for another two months. “My friends, they’ll come looking for me.”

“Don’t fret, my little Omega. You’re mine now,” he murmurs. 

Rey can feel his length, impossibly long and thick, pressing insistently against her ass. He thrusts against her clothed backside, pushing her into the forest floor. 

He grabs one of her wrists and rubs it against an unseen spot on his neck, then does the same with her other wrist. She sniffs— her wrist now smells like a dizzying combination of oranges and lilac. 

_Alpha smells good. Alpha and I smell good_ together, Rey notes with satisfaction _._

_No, no, no!_ It’s all happening too fast; she can feel her Omega-brain taking over like a tidal wave, washing away all rationality. Soon all she’ll be able to think about is nesting and breeding and _pups._ It terrifies her— her heat has never consumed her so quickly or devastatingly.

The man moves her around like a doll, positioning her exactly how he wants her. He lifts her hips up and presses a hand to her spine, arching her back, then nudges her legs further apart.

This close together, his scent once again overwhelms her; it’s unlike anything she’s ever experienced.

Sure, Alphas usually smell good to her, but not _this_ good. It seeps into her consciousness like anesthesia at the dentist— and no matter how hard she tries to resist, it still pulls her under.

As the minutes pass, Rey can no longer remember why she’d wanted to resist in the first place— Alpha is big and strong and smells good. _Alpha will make a good mate._ A soft whimper escapes her throat as the last of her sanity fades and instinct takes over. 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Rey whines. A cramp twists her stomach and she bucks under him, desperate for relief. They’ve waited too long already— she _needs_ him inside her. Why isn’t he inside her yet? 

As if reading her mind, the stranger hooks his fingers into Rey’s leggings and underwear and pulls them down in one smooth motion. An embarrassing amount of slick already coats her inner thighs.

“So _pretty,_ ” her Alpha coos. She preens at the praise. 

Once her cunt is bare before him, he doesn’t waste time with pointless kisses or touches; he’s just as desperate as she is. 

The blunt head of his cock nudges her entrance and she whines, anxious and needy. _Alpha is taking too long. Alpha is displeased. Need to make a nest— show Alpha I can make a good nest._

“Shh,” he soothes. “I’ll take care of you.”

He swipes his cock across her slick-wet folds and _pushes_ . He’s big— way bigger than anyone she’s ever been with— but her body makes room for him like that’s what it was made for. Her cramps ease and her anxiety lessens. It _feels_ right, despite her last coherent braincell insisting it couldn’t be more wrong.

“ _Oh,_ ” Rey gasps when he buries himself to the hilt. She’s full like she’s never felt before. He’s stretching her, molding her to his cock— utterly ruining her for anyone else. 

He roots himself as deep inside her as he can. His whole chest rumbles while he pauses, savoring the feel of her around him. Impatient, Rey rolls her hips against his.

His fingertips bruise her hips, holding her still. He sets a steady rhythm, withdrawing from her until just the tip is left, then easing back in, deep and heavy. He fills Rey so completely she wonders how she’s ever enjoyed sex before with anyone but him.

She rocks her hips back, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“ _Good girl_ ,” he praises. “Are you going to take your Alpha’s knot like a good Omega, hm?”

Rey nods frantically. _Yes, Alpha. Anything for you, Alpha._

“Mmm,” he hums. His pace quickens, no longer slow and gentle but rough and bruising. “Bet you’ll knot up real good. Keep all my cum inside where it’s supposed to be.” 

She can hardly hear him over the slapping of their skin, but she moans in agreement. She feels high or drunk or maybe both. 

Her toes curl when he angles inside her _just right_ . Rey’s eyes roll into the back of her head and she grasps at the leaves on the ground, searching for something, _anything_ to hold onto. Unable to find anything, she settles for biting her bottom lip so hard it bleeds.

He grabs hold of her hair in one hand and expertly rubs her clit with his other hand. Every touch is electric, overwhelming her senses. She can feel herself teetering on the edge, desperate to fall over.

“ _Alpha,_ ” Rey moans.

 _“_ Come for me,” he commands, and her body responds instantly. She falls over the edge, tears pricking her eyes. Her cunt clenches around his cock with each wave, and he pounds into her harder.

He’s relentless now, slamming into her with frenzied desperation. He takes advantage of Rey’s post-orgasm haziness to flip her over on her back, never leaving her wet heat. She comes face-to-face with her Alpha for the first time since she locked eyes with him. 

His black hair is damp with sweat, falling messily around his face, and his whiskey-colored eyes gleam fervently. They’re already lying flush together, but she wants him _closer;_ Rey drags her nails down his shoulders and back. 

The man licks her swollen mating gland at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and Rey’s whole body hums in contentment. _Alpha will take care of me._

He drives into her with short, sharp thrusts, barely pulling out. Twigs and rocks scrape her back, but she hardly pays it any notice— she can feel the beginnings of his knot dragging against her walls.

“Gonna knot you and fill you with pups and make you _mine_ ,” he murmurs feverishly. 

_Alpha is strong, Alpha will make strong pups,_ Rey’s Omega brain agrees.

“Please,” she squirms under him, needing his knot, needing for him to stuff her full of his seed. He pounds into her erratically, jolting her with each thrust as he finds his release.

His hips stutter and three things happen at once: He buries himself as deep inside her as he can and paints her insides with his cum; his knot inflates, locking them together and keeping his cum inside her;

Then his teeth sink into her mating gland. 

Rey screams in shock and pain, reality crashing down on her in an instant. She had never thought, never _imagined_ this would ever happen to her. A mating bond is for life. The most unbreakable vow.

He owns her now; they can never be apart. 

He gently laps at her mating gland, licking away the blood. The seemingly gentle gesture, after what he just did to her, makes her _mad_. 

She shoves against his chest, then winces when she accidentally tugs on the knot. He harrumphs grumpily and flips them so she’s lying on his chest. His arms wrap around her so tight she can hardly breathe. 

A warm, sated feeling clouds her mind like a fog. _It’s him,_ she realizes with growing horror. 

He’s in her head now, forever. 

Rey tries to struggle against the feeling, but his emotions are so powerful they drown hers out. All she feels now is happy and sleepy and _complete_. Her Alpha purrs quietly as sleep overtakes her. 

When she dreams, she dreams of toasted marshmallows. 

**Author's Note:**

> [let's be friends!](https://twitter.com/pleasereylo)


End file.
